Silk and Diamonds
by DemonicAngel363
Summary: In a world where angels are hunted, for their power, for their beauty, but mostly, for their feathers. Softer than silk, and rarer than diamonds, only the very rich, or the very wicked can get hold of the precious material. It's not easy hunting an angel, you know. Destiel, maybe Sabriel later. This is my first chapter fic. Reviews would be lovely.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel ran. He wasn't sure what he was running from, all he knew was that as soon as his big brother had heard the men outside their cabin, he'd shoved the young angel out the door and told him to run.

"Don't you dare fly, Cassie. You have legs. Use them. And so help me, if you get caught, I'll never forgive you." The back door had been slammed and the lock bolted before he heard the crash of the front door and smelled the sickly scent of incense. Not having any other option, Castiel ran. Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it far enough to avoid hearing the scream that could only have come from his brother Gabriel. He faltered, but he heard shouts of the men, telling them to search the forest for others, and he bolted, tears started to run down his cheeks.

He jumped and ducked through the twisted path of roots, as familiar to him as his hidden wings. He was raised in these woods. They would keep him safe from the wicked hunters, right? He couldn't get caught. Not after…He blocked that thought. If he thought of his brother, he was liable to break down.

Eventually, the sound and scent of the hunters faded. Cas had been running for a while. It felt like hours. He hadn't been aware his body could maintain for that long. His entire being hurt, but he was unwilling to slow down. His child-like mind still spinning with hidden terrors. Eventually the decision was made for him as his exhaustion dulled his senses and he tripped on a tangled root. Too scared to use his wings, even now, he landed hard, his ankle twisted painfully. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and tasted blood.

He sprawled, his body hurting too much to move. His wings appeared, as he didn't have the energy to hide them anymore. Castiel curled up, whimpering as ankle moved, shooting pain up his leg. He didn't know how to heal himself yet. Gabriel hadn't yet taught him how. He'd never needed to. He'd always been there when his clumsy little brother managed to bang himself up. But now…Castiel was alone.

He couldn't help it. He started to cry. He curled into a ball, the pain in his ankle only serving to strengthen the flow of tears. His wings flexed, curling around him, sheltering him, and muffling the sound. He silently thanked every god he knew, even though he believed in none, that his wings were a deep midnight black. It was an oddity when most feathers were white or a beautiful vivid coloration, but he was grateful. They hid him better than any concealment he could muster right then.

Eventually the flow of tears stopped. The young angel reluctantly uncurled, wincing at the pain. He was hungry, thirsty, in pain, and mourning. But mostly, he was _tired_. He'd been running for hours, and he was exhausted. Thankful his wings had grown big enough to carry him, he used them to support himself on his weak ankle before lifting himself into the tallest tree cover he could find. It was risky sleeping in the open, but he hadn't heard the hunters in a while. He settled into the canopy about 50 feet of the forest floor and curled into a crook near the trunk. Exhaustion claimed him and he passed out almost immediately as the midnight sky slowly began to lighten.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glared at the door his father had vacated some hours earlier. He was out on a hunt. God fucking damn it. Sammy was sick, and the bastard was more concerned about binding some poor angel for fucking cash. Dean was furious. He wanted to punch his father in the face and leave him at the mercy of the angels, but right now, his brother needed him.

Sam was laying his bed, curled under every single blanket they owned. It was a ratty thing. The mattress was too thin, the springs too sharp, but it was all they could afford. Their forsaken father spent every penny towards alcohol and drugs. He swore he'd catch an angel and they'd be rich, but he had better luck of winning the lottery. From what little Dean knew about them, he knew his father was nowhere as skilled as he needed to be to achieve that. His only hope was a pay-off from being part of a hunting party that _did_.

Dean cursed him under his breath as he found the last of their food and heated it for his brother. He hadn't eaten today, but Sammy was more important. Carrying it into the room, he set it down and gently shook him awake. His skin was burning, but he was shivering violently, even in his sleep.

"Fuck." Dean swore. He'd gotten worse, even in just the few hours he'd been asleep. When his brother opened his eyes, they were bloodshot. He made him sit up and take a few bites of soup, but almost immediately, he retched it up, coughing so hard, Dean was sure he was going to break something. He continued shaking, pulling the blankets around him.

"N-no. We have to cool you off. Come on." Dean tugged his brother's hand, trying to get him out of bed, but the stubborn boy shook his head and curled deeper into the blankets. Dean gave up and left to get cold water and a towel instead. His brother flinched away from the cold towel.

"No! I-it's cold. It's –" He broke off as he doubled over coughing. Dean pushed him back onto the bed and started wiping his forehead, trying to cool him down. He was scared. He had always taken care of Sammy when he was sick, but it had never been this bad before. He wasn't sure what to do. He continued trying to cool his brother's sickly hot skin. He could take him to the hospital, but that might be too far away, and he'd never properly driven the impala on his own. He cursed his father again for taking this cheap dump on the edge of town. He tended to curse his father for a lot of things.

"Try and eat again, Sammy." Dean's voice broke, as he tried to offer his brother some bread or _something_ to get into his stomach. The boy shook his head, curling all the blankets around him as he tried to retreat from the cold water.

A knock at the door startled him as he looked up from the side of the bed. Who the hell…? He made sure Sammy was okay from where he'd passed out again and ran to check. He cracked the door open and stopped dead.

A beautiful boy, no older than 12-13, same age as Sam, stood there. His ice blue eyes were red from crying. His clothes were torn and there were scratches on his face. He seemed to be leaning against the side, favoring his right foot. But that wasn't what caught Dean's attention. The boy had a pair of gorgeous, ebony wings that came from his back. They were mussed, feathers bent and twigs and leaves caught in them, and trembling as they flexed around him. He was an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had no idea what possessed him to stumble to the door of a dilapidated house near the edge of the forest. He was still tired, his uneasy sleep plagued by nightmares, and his ankle was swollen and hurt worse than ever. He still couldn't muster the energy to hide his wings. He'd only slept for a few hours, and he spent most of the day trying to find his way out of the forest. He'd gotten lost, on his hell-bent run in the dark. He was desperate for food and water. He'd been crying on and off during the day, and he needed…well, he wasn't sure what he needed, but it was enough to make him risk himself to knock on an unknown door and pray for the best.

He listened briefly, and it didn't sound like anyone was awake. It was a huge risk. Although there were those who did not wish the angels to be hunted, they were few. He knocked softly, almost hoping no one answered. He heard footsteps, soft, light ones. A child? The door swung open, and he saw a boy a little older than himself. His beautiful, emerald eyes went very wide in surprise at the sight of him.

"Y-you're an angel!" He stuttered, still shocked. Castiel flinched. Shit. This was bad. He wondered if he could manage to escape if the boy – The thought got lost as the boy grabbed his wrist, startling him, and yanked him inside with rough calloused hands, slamming the door. Castiel backed against the wall, terrified. He'd just risked, and possibly lost, everything Gabriel had sacrificed for him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He edged away from the boy, whose eyes were wide. He had deep bags under them, like he hadn't been sleeping, and he was much thinner than he ought to be. His dirty blonde hair was filthy and unkempt.

"P-please! Help him!" The boy said, his voice breaking. He sounded scared. Why was he scared? He was the one who'd yanked him in and… The words finally processed in his scrambled brain.

"H-help?" His deep voice was horse from crying. "W-what do you mean?" The boy's eyes went even wider, if possible, and he grabbed Castiel's wrist again, ignoring his flinching away, and dragged him with surprising strength to the bedroom. There was the stench of sickness, and Cas saw a boy his own age, matted brown hair, laying prone in the bed. His skin was clammy and very, very pale.

"You're an angel!" The boy repeated. "Fix him. Please!" He begged.

"I-I don't…" He stammered. He didn't even know how to heal himself, and the young boy was very sick, his fever dangerously high.

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want. Please help him!" The boy sounded desperate.

"F-food?" The boy furrowed his brow, and hesitated before taking a bowl of soup of the side table and handing it to him. Castiel gulped it down, thinking it was the most delicious thing, not even minding it was almost cold.

"Can you help him?" The green-eyed boy sounded so small and scared.

"I…" He couldn't. He didn't know how. He was too weak, too tired, too terrified. He needed his brother desperately.

"Please help my brother." He said. Castiel's eyes widened.

"I'll try." He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapters should start getting a little longer after this. Sorry, I'm trying to figure out chapter splits. I've only done one shots before. Feedback is always absolutely lovely. :) I'll try and get these up in a timely manner, but I'm not sure how fast I can finish them.**

**Thank you so much to slytherpride and couldyouharmlucifer for being precious dears and reviewing. :)**

Dean knew it was reckless. He'd heard how dangerous angels could be. But this one was just a kid. He couldn't be too bad, right? He looked downright terrified when Dean pulled him inside. He must have thought he was going to try to bind him. He knew how, but the thought of trapping this boy that suddenly reminded him very much of Sammy made him sick. His blue eyes were wide with fear and his wings were trembling like he wanted nothing more than to take off. Dean wasn't too surprised. After all, he'd been forcefully yanked inside by a stranger.

"Please help him." He pleaded, over and over. The boy had been skittish, flinching at every noise. He'd asked for food and Dean reluctantly handed him the soup. That food had been for Sam. If the angel couldn't help him, he'd have nothing left to eat. Dean had no other choice though. His brother was getting worse and worse and he couldn't do anything for him.

"Please help my brother." He said softly. The boy's pretty blue eyes widened, and he hesitanly agreed.

The boy was unsure of himself, and limped when he walked to the bedside to take Dean's seat. Why didn't he heal himself? They could do that, right? Dean glanced down. His ankle was swollen and his feet were bare, scratched, and smeared with blood and dirt. Dean bit his lip. He was trusting this angel with Sammy's life, and he was injured? Dean hoped he hadn't made a mistake. The blue-eyed boy glanced up one more time before placing a hand on Sam's forehead. Dean had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't seem to be helping.

Dean got restless. He wanted to complain, but was terrified of distracting the angel boy. His brow was creased and he was biting his lip in concentration as he did whatever he was doing to Sammy. After what seemed like a very long time, his eyes flew open and he let out a soft gasp. His wings flared, and Dean, who'd gone to stand close behind him, was knocked away. He looked up to see the boy's eyes glow slightly as a soft blue light pulsed from his fingers.

Sammy stiffened, and Dean grabbed the first thing he found – a bat – to use, ready to beat the angel away from his brother if he was hurting him. But his brother relaxed almost instantly. Really relaxed. His face softened, and the dangerous sheen left his skin. The light died and the angel collapsed in the chair, his eyes falling shut. Dean ran to his brother's bed side. His skin was still warm, but not burning as it had been, and was sleeping more soundly than he had for days. He let out a giddy, relieved laugh, before looking at the angel who'd saved his brother. He was slumped in the chair, his breathing uneven.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked, concerned. He didn't respond to his touch as he took his wrist, finding a weaker pulse than he was expecting. He lifted him out of the chair – he was surprisingly light – being careful of the wings hanging limply, and placed him in the other bed. Great. Now he had an unconscious angel and an unconscious brother. He _really_ hoped his father didn't come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexia Blackbriar: You are an absolute doll, my darling. Fear not, all will be explained.**

**couldyouharmlucifer: Gabriel let himself get caught so Castiel could get away. and share the amazing adorableness! Please! :)**

**Super excited. We're finally moving farther. My computer is fritzing all over the place and won't allow me to access wi fi, as well as falling apart. So until I get a new one, the chapters may be delayed as I have to transfer them to a different computer to upload them. Sorry, darling.**

Castiel was stupid. He finally decided that about himself as he drifted up from unconsciousness. He'd agreed to help the green-eyed boy because he couldn't stand the look of pain it caused him to see his brother laying on the bed.

It had taken quite a while, but eventually, he'd figured out how to access his healing powers. He let out a gasp and his wings flared. He had felt them smack something, probably the boy, he thought, recollecting, as he discovered it. His energy had flowed into the boy, and he felt the fever spike then break and drop quickly. Unfortunately, he'd found he was weaker than he thought, and healing took a _lot_ of energy, more than he'd anticipated. He'd passed out in the chair. With the strange green-eyed boy in the room. Leaving himself utterly defenseless…well…more defenseless than he was anyways. Like he'd concluded. Stupid.

Somehow, when he finally breached consciousness, his first sense wasn't of a pain in his neck and the wood of the chair like he thought. He was in a bed. A springy uncomfortable bed, and his wings were bent at an awkward angle, but still. Did the boy do that?

His eyes fluttered open, and he found the green-eyed boy asleep in the chair between the two beds. His chin was against his breast and his hand was still resting on the edge of his brother's bed. Castiel shifted, his ankle causing him pain. But not, he realized, as much as it should have been. It had been swollen and very painful when he'd knocked on the door, but looking down, he found his ankle was in a sort of splint. He glanced at the dirty window. It was nighttime, so he must have been unconscious for several hours.

He sat up, whimpering slightly as his body protested the movement. The boy's eyes flew open. His gaze first went to his brother, who was still soundly sleeping, then to Castiel. He saw surprise in them again, then concern.

"Are you alright? You kinda lost it there." He smiled slightly.

"Yes. I – " Cas stopped and grimaced as he tried to stretch his wings. They were bent and stiff.

"You need some help?" The boy asked hesitantly, watching Castiel try and fix his injured wings. The angel froze. Sure, he'd splinted his ankle and hadn't bound him yet, but letting this strange, beautiful boy touch his wings? "Or…not." He said after a very awkward pause. "I just thought…never-mind." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away.

Castiel chose to ignore the awkwardness and continue trying to fix his wings. Between his fall, being bent when he was placed on the bed, and general disuse, they were incredibly sore on top of their normal heightened sensitivity. He yelped as he hit a particularly sore spot where his wing had been folded underneath him as he slept. He felt green eyes on him, worried maybe?, watching him as he struggled.

"Let me help you." He finally said. He climbed on the bed behind Castiel, who had rose to a sitting position, and gently reached out to touch on of the outstretched wings. Cas gasped at the contact, instinctively pulling away. No one but his brother had ever touched his wings. "It's okay." The boy said soothingly. He hesitantly reached out again and touched his wings. Castiel forced himself not to withdraw at the alien touch.

"Oh wow." He muttered so softly, Castiel was sure he hadn't been meant to hear. "So soft." Castiel shuddered as he continued his hesitant touches. "S-sorry!" the boy said, withdrawing.

"I-it's okay." Cas said. "I-I'm not used to another g-grooming my wings." His voice was rough and low compared to the velvet honey of the green-eyed boy.

"What's your name?" He asked, and then he unexpectedly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, confused.

"I probably should have asked that before I dragged you in here and made you fix my brother. Or at least before I got in bed with you." The angel could hear the smirk in his voice and stiffened. "Woah. Calm down, angel." He said, noticing the change. "It was a joke. I'm sorry." The boy's hand made soothing strokes down his wings, and he found himself relaxing into the touch.

"You know…I'm not sure what I'm doing here." He said after a pause. "It's not like I've had much practice fixing wings. Not like your ankle there. You did a number on that by the way. Good job." He seemed to be babbling just for something to do as he worked his hands through Cas's ebony feathers, dislodging debris and dead feathers. It felt very, very nice.

"Thank you for that, by the way." Cas said softly. "You didn't have to." The boy snorted.

"You saved my brother, and you're thanking me for a splinted ankle? I owe you everything for saving Sammy." The boy's voice was tender, and glancing back, Cas saw a look of love for his brother that reminded him, painfully, of how Gabriel looked at him when he was sick or injured.

"Thank you, nonetheless. For this as well." He added, somewhat awkwardly, gesturing to his wings. Dean laughed.

"Well, I guess I should consider myself lucky. Only the very best hunters ever get to touch an angel's feathers." Castiel flinched, reminded of the pain-filled scream he'd heard his brother make as he ran. The boy noticed it. "Shit, sorry. That was probably the wrong thing to say."

"It's…it's okay." Castiel said, taking a breath to dispel the horrible memory. "I still haven't gotten your name." He said, distracting himself, and smiled as the boy laughed. Cas decided he really liked hearing this boy laugh.

"Name's Dean. My brother is Sammy. What about you?"

"C-castiel." The boy snorted again.

"Cass-TEE-ell? Screw it. I'm callin' you Cas. That alright?" Castiel had to laugh at that.

"Yes. I guess that is agreeable." The boy – Dean – finished with his wings and Castiel turned to face him on the bed. He stretched his wings in relief and caught a look he didn't know on Dean's face. "What is it?"

"S-sorry." He looked flustered. "They're just so…nevermind" He muttered, and Castiel could have sworn a blush was creeping up. Or maybe that was his imagination. "Are they supposed to be like that? That dark, I mean." Castiel flushed.

"N-no…My wings are rather odd. My brother has the most amazing golden feathers – " Dean made a noise. "What?"

"Your brother? You have a brother?"

"I…yes." His stomach dropped as his brain caught up with his mouth. Why was he talking about his brother to this stranger? His brother who had – "Oh." He bolted to the small bathroom, retching over the toilet. Dean gave a surprised yelp.

"Woah! Cas? Hey Cas! Are you okay?" Cas stood, dizzy, tears threatening to spill again. His brother. How could he have forgotten…? He'd been caught up. This stupid, pretty boy had distracted him. He felt hands on his shoulders, steadying him. "Cas? Castiel!" He looked up, meeting sharp green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"M-my brother! I-I have to go!" He stumbled, yelping as he put weight on his ankle and he collapsed.

"Cas!" Dean pulled him up and pushed him on the bed, ignoring his protests. "What's wrong? Talk to me." Cas started to cry again, even as Dean started to rub soothing circles into his back.

"G-gabriel…"

"Your brother?" Cas nodded. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"He…he…hunters…I ran…no choice…I…" He couldn't form complete sentences anymore. He had abandoned his brother. He'd been scared and had fled. He left his brother to be captured for _his_ sake.

"Hunters?" Dean's eyes widened. "Um…C-cas? When…when were you attacked?"

"L-last night?" He said. Oh god. It had really only been last night. Stupid stupid stupid! His brother was alone and at the mercy of the hunters. The color drained from Dean's face and he swore. "W-what's wrong?"

"We need to get you out of here." The boy said, his eyes still wide, fearful suddenly. It put Castiel on guard.

"Dean…what's wrong?" He drew back from the green eyed boy, getting ready to bolt if he needed to.

"Cas please! We need – " He cut off as the sound of a key in the lock of the door could be heard. Dean swore violently, jumping off the bed and yanking Castiel's wrist again. "Hurry. Please. You need to hide." Castiel's fear from last night came back as Dean shoved him in the closet. It was small, but there was very little in there, so it wasn't as cramped as it could have been.

"Dean? What –"

"Shut up! Please?" He sounded as terrified as Cas felt. He shut the closet door and managed to scramble onto his bed right as the door opened. Castiel couldn't see much through the slits in the door, but he heard someone stumble in, and the reek of alcohol reached his nose, along with something else.

"Hey dad." Dean's voice was strained. He was answered with a grunt. Cas eased the door open minutely and saw a rough looking man drop a dark leather sack onto the beat up couch. "Get anything good?" Cas furrowed his brows, but the man who was apparently Dean's father grinned, and unease skittered down his spine.

"Did I ever?" He growled. Dean's eyes widened, and he saw the boy glance quickly toward the closet, his eyes full of…an apology? Then the older man opened the leather bag, and Castiel identified the odd scent that had been masked by the alcohol as the man pulled out sticks of binding incense. His heart beat sped up like a hummingbird's. Dean's father was a hunter? Of course, then his heart flat out stopped with the man pulled out a small bag. He pulled something out of it and handed it to his son. "Here's a trophy for you." It was a beautiful golden feather from a full grown angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**couldyouharmlucifer: I do as well. I may arrange to have someone punch him in the face for us.**

**Alexia Blackbriar: I'm SORRY! I'll make it up to you somehow!**

Dean had panicked when he heard his father coming home. He had been too grateful that the bastard had stayed away so he could take care of Sammy and Cas to wonder where he was. He should have realized. His father always came home dead-drunk after a failed hunt. He should have known the prolonged absence could only mean something bad. When Castiel had said him and his brother had been attacked last night, all he could think about was his father packing up to go on a hunt almost a whole day ago. That explained why the boy had looked scared to death when Dean had opened the door. He must have just escaped the raid and run all the way. He was lucky his wings were black as night or he never would have made it.

But now his father was home. He pulled Cas and shoved him in the closet, begging him to keep him mouth shut. It was wrong for a hunter's son to be _protecting_ an angel, but there was no way he could give this pretty angel who'd saved his brother over to the vicious likes of his father. And then, of COURSE, the one time he desperately wished his father had failed, it turns out to be his only success. Dean glanced toward the closet, silently apologizing to Castiel, who must have figured it out by now what Dean was. He probably hated him.

"Here's a trophy for you." His father said. He almost choked as he was handed an absolutely perfect feather that looked as though it was molded of pure gold. _Cas's brother_, he thought. _Oh yeah. He definitely hates me now._ Dean plastered a smile on his face.

"Oh wow." He said. His voice sounded hollow and strained. He prayed his father was too drunk and distracted to notice. "So pretty." His father snorted.

"And worth more than anything you'll ever touch again. So take care of it, ungrateful shit." Dean flinched, but he was used to insults when his dad was drunk. Luckily he was too pleased to get physical.

"What happened to the angel?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, pretty boy is still alive. These were just lost in the scuffle. Damn, he'll make us some good money. Maybe we can hook him out. I know some desperate women. These feathers are worth more than their weight in gold, too, every one of them. Once he molts, we'll sell as high as we can." Dean imagined he could hear Castiel's fury building. "Anyways. I got to him first. The boys ain't too happy, but it was my turn to lead. We got ourselves an angel, boy!" He sounded so pleased, utterly unaware that his son was imagining his stow-away angel in the closet mustering the power to melt him on the spot.

"That's great!" Dean said, choking as the words almost made him sick.

"Where's the little snot? He needs to get his ass out of bed or no feather for him." Dean's anguish was tempered with fury.

"He's sick." He snapped, without meaning to. "He has a fever. I think it just broke." _Completely thanks to the angel I just utterly betrayed._ He cringed. "Let him sleep. Please, dad?" He grunted, and tossed Dean another feather.

"That's for him, then. I'm gonna have to go out again. Pretty boy might have been put up a fight, but the boys think he was protecting something. Or someone." There was a vicious gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I can bag two angels at once with this one." He tossed some money on the table. "Here's some money for food. I'll be back later. Hopefully with double the loot!" He grinned, and took a gin bottle out of the leather bag, taking a huge swig. Dean was fairly certain he was about to collapse. He took the money reluctantly, well aware of what it cost. The agency that hires hunters pays a good finder's fee for the capture and tagging of an angel.

"Bye. Good luck." Dean muttered, trying not to be sick. His father ignored him as usual, grabbed some more supplies, and stalked out the door again, locking it behind him. His feet felt like lead as he turned and made his way back to his room. Sammy was still sleeping, miraculously. He dragged his gaze to the closet and immediately regretted it.

The doors had been pushed open as soon as his father left. All the warnings about angels, the lessons he'd had drilled into his head came back as he slowly raised his eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes darkened to a hurricane. Castiel leveled a look at Dean that almost made him _wish_ he had been melted. It was despair mixed with fury and it utterly broke his heart. He took a step forward, his midnight wings spread behind him, seeming much larger than when he'd been cowering on the doorstep. Dean was having a very hard time convincing himself this was the same terrified boy he'd tended to earlier.

"Cas…" Dean said, placating. Castiel growled, like an actual animal growl that made the hair on Dean's arms stand on end. Dean stumbled back, truly afraid of the angel for the first time as he stalked forward. "C-castiel…Calm d-" He was cut off as Castiel let out a broken scream and lunged at the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had put the pieces together as soon as he saw the incense. At first, he couldn't breathe. His heart seemed to stop and a fracture spread across his already fragile frame of mind. Then, the older man continued to speak, it spread like a disease, before shattering violently, leaving Castiel in a state of disarray, utterly broken. Electricity surged, and every word that fell from the evil, vicious, hellish, bastard hunter only served to make it worse.

He'd trusted Dean. He'd trusted him. He'd healed his brother. He'd trusted him to groom his wings, trusted him in a position so _intimate_, and now Dean was holding one of his brother's feathers, while his father was still speaking. The words he caught through the pounding in his head made the fury spike higher. He was talking about using his brother as a _fucking hooker?!_ He registered that the man was talking about going back to look for another. _They know he was protecting me! He sacrificed himself for nothing!_ He registered the click of a lock sliding him, and then Dean was alone, holding his brother's feathers as he turned.

Castiel pushed the door open, glaring at Dean. His mind was fractured and although he was still exhausted, latent power seemed to swell through him. Dean met his eyes and flinched as though in pain. His green eyes were wide and he looked afraid.

Cas had never been a particularly violent angel, but at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to attack this beautiful, traitorous boy whose father had hurt his brother, who was standing there holding his feathers, who had trapped him in this house and pleaded with him to fix his brother while Castiel's own brother was being hunted and bound as they spoke.

"Cas…" Dean spoke, his voice higher than usual as he tried to calm down the furious angel. Castiel growled, and Dean took a startled step back. "C-castiel…c-calm d – " Calm down?! He heard a scream, and it took a second before he realized it was from his own throat. He was beyond logic or reason. He'd never felt anger or power like this in his entire life. He desperately needed a release. So when Dean took another shaky step back, Castiel sank into a crouch and lunged at the boy.

Dean tripped and scrambled backwards, his eyes wide in fear. Castiel barely registered that he had woken the boy on the bed as he attacked the green eyed boy. Dean screamed as Castiel felt a pulse of power leave him, apparently in the form of electricity, into Dean's body. Castiel stumbled back, feeling a sting at the back of his eyes.

"Stop it!" He heard the younger brother yell from behind him, and turned to see the terrified child fling incense toward him. Castiel flinched away from the stench. He turned back to Dean as the boy struggled to stand. Castiel stalked over and back handed him, his head whipping around with a very unhealthy snap.

"You knew!" He shrieked at the green eyed boy, who was still clinging to the wall. "You lied to me! You knew what your father was doing and you LIED to me!" He voice came out a good octave higher as his anger laced his words. The brother's eyes – Sam – were wide, and terrified.

"No I didn't!" Dean yelled over Castiel. "I swear Cas, I never lied!" Castiel shoved him into the wall again with another pulse that made him collapse, and stumbled into the middle of the room, tears threatening to fall as he warred between anger and grief.

"You did! You're a horrible, traitorous HUNTER!" Dean looked as though he'd been cut. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel continued screaming at the young hunter.

"Shut. UP!" Sam screamed. Castiel quieted momentarily, turning to glare at the young boy. "It's not Dean's fault!" He shot a venomous look at Castiel, muttering a quick spell that Castiel didn't recognize it. He figured it out as he felt walls build around him. The energy he was giving off was bouncing around in his new prison. He felt his panic rise. Shit. He was trapped. He backed as far as the barrier would let him, his eyes wide and terrified, his shattered mind in overdrive. It took him a second to realize Dean was talking again.

"Sam! What the hell?" Dean had managed to stand again. His brother ran to his side and tried to help, only to get shoved away. "Cas. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He vaguely heard the words, but they didn't register. His panic and despair and guilt and anger were starting to overwhelm him. He felt his knees buckle and he sank to the ground, trembling. "You okay? Cas? Cas, listen to me!" Dean called. All Castiel heard was the pounding in his head as his throat closed and the anger he had felt moments ago vanished entirely, leaving him at the mercy of his emotions.

He ignored Dean completely, choosing to curl his wings around himself, finally letting out a broken sob. He was surprised he had anything left to cry. It seems he'd spent most of the day in tears. He was vaguely aware that Dean had stopped trying to talk to him, and the brothers were murmuring in low voices.

The things he'd screamed drifted back through his mind, almost as though they weren't his own memories, but someone else's. He flinched at the venom in his own voice. He barely recognized himself. He had never been violent. Gabriel disliked violence, and Castiel had never seen a point to it. He hated himself in that instant. Then the guilt only compounded as he continued thinking of his brother. His brother who would have been disgusted by what he'd just done. Who'd sacrificed everything for Castiel, only to have his care thrown back as Cas surely just destroyed any chance he'd had at freedom for either himself or his brother with his stupid temper tantrum. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID._ Guilt and passive anger added to the cacophony in his head.

Eventually, his tears ran out, and his mind greyed over. He let his eyes fall shut as his wings tightened protectively and he fell asleep inside his prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**couldyouharmlucifer: I know. He doesn't seem like the kind to give up. He just gets a little overwhelmed at the end. He's still young.**

**Another reminder, darlings. Reviews are my lifeline. They are the motivation for me to continue with this story. I might anyways, but I have doubts in my head, and if I have reviews, even if its critiques, it lets me know people still want to read what I write. Anyways, onto the good stuff now.**

_"Cas! We can talk about this!" Dean pleaded. Castiel laughed, his gravelly voice ribbed with fury and a touch of madness. It sent shivers through his body, not all of them from fear. His eyes glowed brighter than he'd ever seen as he took a step forward._

_"Talk about what?" He asked, flicking his hand, causing Dean to fly against the far wall, slamming his head hard enough, he was surprised he was still conscious. "How you betrayed me?" He flew against another wall, landing hard on his right arm, which snapped. He screamed, but Cas didn't seem to care. "How you lied to me?" Another wall. Another break, to the same arm. Pain seemed to light a fire inside his mind as he screamed. "How you are a dirty. Disgusting. Vile. Hunter?!" On each word, Dean felt the weight of a sledgehammer slam into every part of his body. His leg broke in two places, at least two of his ribs were broken, and his vision was blurring dangerously. On the last word, Castiel reached Dean's side, placing a hand on his chest and sending a bolt of electricity straight through him._

_Dean screamed loud enough that he felt several blood vessels in his throat burst. He spat up blood, more of it running down his throat, making him gag. Castiel looked at him impassively. His eyes were as cold as ice, his wings as black as night. They were what Dean focused on, trying to keep himself conscious, though he had no idea why. They were very beautiful, each feather looked poured from shadow, and they were much larger than he'd first thought. Almost 6 feet wingspan. He almost didn't hear Castiel start talking again._

_"Do you know, Dean, how _wicked_ a man has to be to injure an angel? Do you know what kind of things that man has to _do_ in order to gain that kind of power?" He spoke softly, his voice low and melodic, each word burning cold and knife-sharp to Dean's mind. "Your father is one of those men. He is a cruel, vile, wicked, _evil_ man who had done horrible, unimaginable things. And you?" Castiel smiled. He resembled nothing of the trembling, fearful boy that Dean had first seen. He looked powerful, and beautiful, and very dangerous. He knelt and placed a hand over Dean's heart. "You are just like him. And you know what? You're going to burn like him too." He let loose a bolt straight into Dean's heart. It fried every nerve in his body, and froze his heart in place. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Castiel's mad, cackling laughter. "See you in hell. Hunter."_

Dean jolted awake from the nightmare, biting down on a scream and tasting blood, to find his brother in the chair beside him. His entire body hurt, his jaw felt broken, and he might have a concussion. None of that compared to the twisting acid inside him every time he thought of Castiel's words. He felt his body rebel and he was sure he was going to be sick. He wasn't sure why this stupid angel he'd only just met was affecting him so badly, but he couldn't help think that he was right. He was raised a hunter. Whether it had been his hunt or not, he was related to the bastard that had captured his brother. He was raised in this violent life, raised to hunt and hurt.

He didn't blame Castiel for reacting the way he did. Honestly, if it had been himself, and he'd just found out someone had hurt Sammy, especially someone he'd trusted? Hell, he'd want to kill them too. Castiel just happened to have the power to back up his anger. Speaking of Castiel…

He looked, and yup. The angel was still in containment. He was curled so tight, Dean was honestly wondering if he'd be able to untangle himself. His wings were tucked around him like a security blanket. Looking at him made his heart and head hurt, but it also reminded him of his nightmare.

He winced and looked away, instead focusing on his little brother. He was looking much better than he had been. He had to remind himself that was all Castiel's doing. Damn it. He really needed to stop thinking of Castiel, but he really had no other choice. His brother, the pain in his body, the damn sleeping angel in the center of the room, and the two gold feathers, abandoned in the doorway, miraculously unharmed in the fight. He had nowhere else to turn his thoughts.

"S-sam?" He coughed, the taste of iron in his mouth from the shock. His brother jolted awake.

"Dean! Thank god!" His brother threw his arms around his neck, and Dean awkwardly patted his back.

"You did good back there, bitch." Sam snorted, releasing him.

"Jerk. You sure you're okay? That damn angel was hellbent on killing you. I thought we'd leave him there for dad." Sam's words were tinged with both anger and delight. He was pleased to have caught an angel, especially so young.

"No! W-we can't."

"But, Dean – "

"No, Sam! It's not his fault. H-he was upset, and rightfully so." Dean bit his lip before continuing. "He showed up terrified and injured. You were sick, Sammy, so so sick. I knew it was stupid, but I begged him to help, and he did. He's not bad."

"But – "

"Just listen. He'd just escaped from a raid. Dad – " He took a shuddering breath. "Dad went on a hunt and when he came home, he handed me feathers Cas recognized from his brother." His brother's eyes widened. "Sammy, he saved you, and then our dad comes home with his brother in chains and starts talking about these horrible plans. If it was us in that situation, I'd have freaked too. It's not his fault, Sam."

"I still don't know, Dean. He's dangerous. Look what he did to you."

"Does he look dangerous now?" It was true. There were long red scratches on the angel's arms, and his nails were bloody from clawing at the barrier. His eyes were red and puffy, and even in his sleep he was trembling and whimpering, curled in a position that could not have been comfortable in the least, especially to his ankle, where the splint had broken in the fight. He looked younger than ever.

"No…" Sam sounded unsure.

"Give him one more chance. Please. I can't turn him over to dad. I just can't." Sam looked away but nodded. "Thanks, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_."

"Whatever." Dean went over to the sleeping angel. "Cas? Hey Castiel?" The boy jerked away and scrambled to the other side of the barrier. Guilt washed over Dean as he realized it was his fault he was trapped. Everything Cas had said was true… No. No, it couldn't be. He was nothing like his father.

"You trapped me." Castiel's voice was very quiet, and with his low pitch, it was hard for Dean to hear. "You lied to me, and you trapped me."

"Cas…No. I-I didn't mean to." His bright blue eyes were flat. He didn't seem to hear a word Dean was saying to him.

"At least I can see my brother?" He looked up at Dean, from his position on the floor. "You'll let me see my brother, right?" Dean's heart twisted. He looked so defeated.

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"Oh. Okay. I guess it's better. Don't want him to know he was caught for nothing." Castiel murmured, bringing his knees to his chest again.

"Cas? Castiel, listen to me!" Dean snapped, then regretted it as the boy flinched. "'m sorry, okay? But I swear you're going to be okay." He muttered the counter-spell in Latin, and Castiel fell backwards as the barrier lifted. Castiel jolted upright, using his wings to push himself to the opposite end of the room, his eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hey. Castiel, isn't it?" Castiel scrambled away as Sam slowly walked toward him. "It's okay. Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." He narrowed his eyes at them. Sam gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about before. You – "

"I know. My apologies. I was…out of turn…" He muttered. The angel had folded his wings tightly, and he was still pressed against the wall, his eyes to the floor.

"Hey" Dean said, quickly. "It's not your fault. It's your brother. But we're not gonna let that happen to you." Castiel let out a short laugh, staring at him distrustfully. "I'm serious. There's no way I'm letting you get caught."

"Dean, what about Bobby?" Dean's face lit up in excitement.

"You're a _genius,_ Sammy!" Dean knelt, speaking softly to the still spooked angel. "We're gonna get you outta here, 'kay Cas?" He glanced up. "Sammy, go find the emergency phone, will ya? We need to get him out before dad gets home." The dork ran off into the kitchen. Their father had conceded to buying a cell for 'emergencies only' in case they ever needed something from him while he was out. Super effective since he never picked up. Drunken ass. Meanwhile, Castiel had tentatively relaxed, his blue eyes gaining some of their original brightness.

"Y-you're actually letting me go?" He sounded almost afraid to be hopeful. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.

"'Course we are. I-" Dean's voice cracked at his nightmare flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it, ignoring Cas's questioning glance. Castiel smiled hesitantly. Dean held out his hand, forcibly ignoring the heat that ran up his arm as he took Cas's hand and hauled him to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**couldyouharmlucifer: Of _course_ Bobby is in this story. I absolutely had to.**

**Alexia Blackbriar: Thank you, darling!**

Gabriel had always said being too trusting was Castiel's biggest sin, and it was certainly true here. He had no idea what it was about this strange boy with emerald eyes. He made the angel go from giddy to terrified to calm in a matter of minutes. Cas smiled as they discussed how to help him out of this situation. Dean held his hand out and Castiel barely thought before taking it, loving the warmth and the rough callouses he felt on the young boy's hand. Unfortunately, mostly due to Castiel's doing, Dean's muscles were not cooperating properly due to a certain electrocution. Dean released him with a cry of pain and Castiel fell backwards into the wall he'd been crouched against. Dean was trembling. Sam came running in with a phone to his ear, his eyes wide and concerned.

Castiel pushed himself up, ignoring his ever growing exhaustion. He'd drop dead from tiredness before any hunters could catch him, he thought wryly. It had been over two days with very little sleep, plagued by nightmares, along with intense bouts of crying as well as extremely little food and extreme amount of energy output. He was surprised he was capable of rational thought at the moment. Actually, he was surprised he was even conscious. He shook his head to clear it, only succeeding in increasing the soft pounding that had started behind his temples, as he went to Dean's side.

"Are you alright?" He reached out to touch Dean, but he flinched away. Cas cocked his head and met the boy's eyes, which seemed far away. He shook his head and refocused on Castiel.

"Y-yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Don't worry." Castiel snorted, and Dean raised an eyebrow at the foreign sound.

"You've suffered a severe shock, likely as well as a concussion. You are definitely NOT fine, Dean." He reached out slowly to place his hand on Dean's chest. The hunter-in-training seemed to recoil at the touch, but forced himself to still. Cas closed his eyes, and tried to remember the discovery he'd had on healing.

"W-what are you doing?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel didn't answer. He forced himself to dredge up enough energy to fix what he'd done. As he felt the power flow into his hand, Dean deduced his intent. "Cas, no! You're dead on your feet. Don't waste energy on me. I swear, I'm fine." He tried to move away, but Castiel curled his fingers in the boy's shirt, holding him in place as he forced the damage to repair itself. By the time he'd expended all the energy he possibly could without losing consciousness (again), he heard Dean breathe a soft sigh of relief. He released him and opened his eyes with difficulty.

Dean smiled at him, shaking his head. "You shouldn't had done that, you ridiculous angel." Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't make his brain work fast enough to form words. He tried to step forward and collapsed, Dean caught him quickly, his eyes wide.

"Hey Cas? Cas!" Dean propped him up, shaking him slightly. "You okay?" Castiel tried to respond but he only managed a small nod. It was Dean's turn to snort. "Yeah, peachy. I'm sure that's why you look about ten seconds from unconsciousness." Vaguely, he heard Sam speaking in the background as Dean led him to the chair again. He collapsed into it, not even caring where his wings landed. He knew that must be hanging limp because he could barely feel them, which actually terrified him. He'd never been this tired before. He wanted to close his eyes and – a sharp slap on his cheek made him open his eyes and recoil into the chair.

"Sorry, man. You gotta stay awake for me. Can't have you passing out on me again." Cas nodded slowly, focusing on very, very green eyes to keep from drifting again. They reminded him of the color he saw when sunlight filtered through the thick canopy in his forest or the pure emeralds he found on excursions with his brother. A pang went through him at the thought of Gabriel. He desperately wanted to hope his brother was okay, but the brief glimpse he'd had of Dean's father and what Gabriel had taught him about hunters gave him pictures of his brother, unconscious, his beautiful wings pinioned and bound behind him, the gold dulled to a dirty bronze, his hair matted and bloody.

He shook his head, trying to rid the image, continuing to increase the pounding in his head. He became vaguely aware that Dean was speaking, and had been for a while. He forced himself to listen, watching as his green eyes flashed and the hand that wasn't holing the cell phone was moving animatedly.

"No, Bobby, you don't understa – No, I can't do that! How could you - ? No, Bobby, please." His voice dropped and he glanced over at Castiel. "He saved Sammy. I can't just –. Yes, I know. I _know_ Bobby. But you know how dad is. And he's just a kid." He paused, continuing to pace. He snorted. "Out on a hunt, where do you think the damn sonuvabitch was?" Another short pause, and Dean winced, meeting Cas's gaze again. "N-no. He actually caught something – one…someone this time. It's his brother and – I know what it'll do for our family. I'm not fucking stupid!" His voice had raised and his pacing increased. Castiel focused behind him and saw Sam shoving clothes and supplies into a black duffel bag. He kept glancing up at his brother, his expression clouded. Finally, after a couple minutes of arguing, he stood and walked to Dean, tapping his shoulder and holding out his hand. Dean gave him the phone with an angry expression, his green eyes dark. Sam started talking softly, placating. Dean turned back to Castiel, grabbing something off the side table.

"You still with me, man?" He asked softly. Castiel felt a sting and looked down. Dean was cleaning the scratches on his arm, which he honestly couldn't remember where he got. It must have been sometime last night, because they weren't from the forest.

"I-I believe so." Cas replied hesitantly. His voice was rough and broke once. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well…I've been better." He corrected, dryly. Dean laughed shortly.

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll get some food as soon as we figure something out for you, 'kay?" At the mention of food, Castiel groaned. He was absolutely starving, and he knew the boys couldn't be much better. Dean smiled slightly. "Tell me about it."

"Dean?" He glanced up from his work, looking up through impossibly long lashes. "Who were you talking to?" He gestured vaguely to Sam, who was still on the phone, apparently having just as little luck as Dean.

"Oh, that's Uncle Bobby. He's…well, he basically a second father to us. If anyone can help you it's him." Dean's voice was full of hope.

"B-but why?"

"He – "

"No. Why are _you_ helping me? I saw your father, Dean." The boy flinched, but met his eyes. "He was cruel. But…you…Why are you doing this?" His eyes flickered to his arms, which were cleaned and wrapped now, to Sam, then back to piercing green.

"I-I'm not my father, Cas." Dean sounded strained. "I'm not _like_ that!" He turned his hands and grabbed Cas's wrist. He was pretty sure Dean wasn't even aware of the contact. "I don't – I can't do what he does. I can't." His eyes were wide, pleading. He sounded almost desperate, which utterly confused Castiel. He cocked his head, looking at this odd boy.

"I believe you." A shudder went through him, and he relaxed with a sigh. He dropped Cas's wrist, which felt unexpectedly cold at the absence, and stood, facing his brother, who was grinning broadly.

"Good new?" Sam nodded, holding out the phone. Dean took it.

"Yeah, Bobby?" He was quiet, his nervous pacing stilled, and he glanced back at Cas, confused. "S-sure… I mean…why? Y-yeah, sorry. One sec." He walked over. "He…he wants to talk to you?" It was almost a question, but he held the phone out anyways. Castiel hesitantly lifted it to his ear.

"Y-yes?" The voice on the other end was gruff and brisk.

"You the damn angel my boys are riskin' their necks for?" He sounded annoyed.

"I-I…" He stuttered, surprised.

"Nevermin' that. Dean said you helped Sam, that true?"

"Y-yes. H-he was sick, and – "

"Then you've got yourself a fan in my boy. You better be worth all this damn trouble."

"Y-yes sir. I-"

"Shuddup. I'll help you, but only for Dean. Dunno what's gotten into that boy, but he's stubborn as his old man. Too bad John doesn't have half the heart his boys do." His voice was tender. Castiel had started to believe that this is truly where Dean and Sam got their kindness from.

"Th-thank you. I-I can't – "

"Just give me back to Dean, boy. We'll work it out." His voice was less brisk as Cas handed the phone back to Dean, who was grinning, his green eyes sparkling like gems. He continued speaking, much more animatedly. Castiel contented himself watching Dean move, his excitement coming through like a little kid, his movement quick, and his pacing had a bounce in it. It made Cas smile. Eventually he snapped the phone shut, and came back to Castiel, practically emanating energy.

"It's set! We're taking you over to Bobby's before tonight. We're gonna get you out of here, Cas."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, these next two are technically the same chapter, both from Dean's POV. It was getting rather long and I wasn't sure whether to split it or give you a very long chapter, so I opted to split. Sorry about the delay.**

The last time Dean had been this excited was a time before his mother had died, but that was a long time ago. When Dean was 4 years old, he and Sammy had been woken up by a renting scream. His parent's bedroom had caught fire, and John had rushed to make sure they were safe, momentarily leaving his mother to make her own way out. Somehow, she'd gotten trapped in the room, and when his father had gone back in to save her, it'd been too late. That's when he'd turned to alcohol and drugs. That's also when he became a heartless bastard. It's like he blamed him and Sammy for their mother's death or something ridiculous like that.

Dean scowled at that train of thought, trying not to let it affect his current mood. Bobby had agreed! It had taken some convincing, but that had been planned for. Protecting an angel wasn't exactly the safest thing to do. It wasn't _illegal_ per say, just not the most popular more with the large congregation of hunters that lived in their area. Bobby used to go big game hunting with John, but ever since he became a bounty hunter, he wanted nothing to do with the man.

"We're gonna get you outta here, Cas!" He told the angel. The angel had smiled at that, but still looked exhausted. Hell, they all were. Honestly, the one who probably had the most energy was his kid brother, but even he'd just woken up from a pretty bad fever, and had to be feeling it. They all desperately needed sleep and food. Sleep could wait until they were safely at Bobby's, but Dean knew for a fact Sammy had retched up anything he'd eaten in the past few days, and Dean himself had given all their food to try and help him. Cas looked like he hadn't eaten anything besides the mouthful of soup when he'd arrived since before he escaped the raid almost two days ago, not to mention the healing and...everything else.

Dean hid a flinch at that train of thought. He still felt uneasy when Cas touched him, even though he knew it had just been a nightmare. He grinned at Cas then went to help Sammy pack up. He wasn't quite sure what he would tell their father about their disappearance. Maybe they were off hunting or something? Whatever it was, he was sure as hell glad that Bobby thought of them as his own sons, since this was sure to go over badly with his father. It always did.

"Hey, you sure about this?" Sam asked, glancing at the angel, who had struggled to a sitting position and was tending to his ebony wings.

"'Course I am, Sammy. You don't trust me?" Dean glanced at his brother, only half joking.

"I dunno. I guess so. It's risky though."

"Lighten up, bitch. It'll be fine. Bobby's got our backs." Sam rolled his eyes, elbowing Dean. Sam hesitated, his eyes on the pack of incense he'd used earlier. He met his brother's eyes and shook his head slightly, his eyes flicking back to Cas. Sam sighed and left it.

"Fine, jerk. I guess you're right. Uncle Bobby wouldn't do something too risky." Once they'd finished packing, Dean grabbed their things and loaded up the Impala. Since technically he'd been taught to drive at Sammy's age, the beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala had been his for longer, but it had been made official a couple of months ago when he'd gotten his license. He loved that car more than anything, 'cept Sammy of course. And he was eternally grateful his father had another car to take on his stupid hunts. It was a beat up piece of shit, but it served his purposes.

"Hey, Cas." He said softly when he came back, shaking his shoulder to get his attention. Damn, the boy was out of it. He breathed a sigh when he met bright, piercing blue eyes. Cas smiled and cocked his head.

"Yes, Dean?" No. That deep voice absolutely did _not_ do mysterious things to Dean's heart-rate. Nope. Not at all.

"You ready to go?" He asked, gesturing toward the door.

"I suppose so." He tried to stand on his own, and ended up collapsing. Dean caught him, winding an arm around his slender waist to support him. His wings hung loosely through slits in the back of the dirty white shirt he wore.. They brushed his side as Castiel relied heavily on him walking to the car. They continued to surprised Dean with how utterly soft they were. Even dirty and mussed up as they were. Cas sat heavily on the seat as soon as Dean opened the back door for him. He gave the angel a blanket to wrap around himself, partially to conceal his wings as well as against the chill of the night. He received a grateful smile in return.

"Sammy! Hurry up." On cue, Sam slipped out the front door, and dashed to the car. He slipped into shotgun and his eyes flashed to the rear view, at the angel who was rapidly falling asleep on the worn leather. Dean ignored it and started the car, tension he wasn't aware of holding left him as he relaxed at the soothing purr of his baby's engine. The drive to Bobby's was liable to take at least an hour, maybe two, and Dean knew all three of them had to get something in their system before that. He dug out the money his father had given him and stopped at the nearest decent food joint. He sent Sam in for a ton of burgers.

"Don't forget the pie!" He called as his brother jumped out. He rolled his eyes and dashed away as Dean grumbled. "Always forgetting the damn pie." He heard a soft laugh behind him and turned to see Cas staring at him. "Sorry. Thought you were asleep." Cas smiled.

"It's alright." Dean wasn't sure what else to say, so he contented himself with fiddling with the music, finding his favorite track. He could feel the angel's eyes on him. He glanced at the mirror, and yup. He was staring at Dean, his head cocked like a bird's. Dean tried to ignore him, and settled for an old Metallica album he hadn't listened to in a while (like a week, but whatever). Eventually Sam returned. Sans pie.

"Damn it, Sammy. You had ONE job." Sam gave him an impressive bitchface and threw a bag of burgers in his lap.

"Whatever. Just eat your damn burgers." He gave Castiel a bag as well, before pulling out a couple for himself, as well as a bowl of rabbit food.

"Really dude? A salad?"

"It's important to get my nutrients during recovery, Dean." He quipped.

"Nerd." Dean muttered under his breath, then took a big big of a burger. The food tasted like heaven to the starving boy. Sweet and juicy and absolutely delicious. He heard a soft moan behind him (no, that sound did not make a spark go through his body, how ridiculous), and glanced back. He tried, and failed, to hold back a laugh. Cas's eyes were very wide, staring at the burger like it was made of gold, and the hand that was not clutching the burger was clamped over his mouth.

"Never had a burger before?" Dean asked, unable to hide grin. Cas shook his head silently then hesitantly lowered his hand and took another bite. His eyes fluttered closed as he let out another small whimper. Even Sam grinned at the ridiculous boy before digging into to his burger and rabbit food. "Damn, you've been missing out. Too bad Sam forgot the pie. Then you'd really be in for it." Dean shifted into gear and hit the road, trying to stuff his face, savor the food, and drive at the same time, which was working surprisingly well.


	11. Chapter 11

**MyWawardDaughter: Of course! We all love Bobby! :)**

**Okay, so this is my first time writing Bobby. Let me know what you think please?**

They reached the turn off and headed into the bone-yard, as Dean liked to call it. Bobby ran a salvage yard, and at least a mile between the house and the road was a scrapyard of beat up cars, blown out tires, and rusty hinges. This was where Dean had spent every afternoon for a month fixing up his baby after John decided to gift wrap a light pole one night coming home from a bar. Bobby had said the car was junk metal now, but Dean refused to give up until it look better than new. Bobby had given him a job as a mechanic whenever he'd wanted after that.

The old man was waiting on the front porch, his shotgun not so subtly leaning against the frame next to him. Dean caught a stony, almost sour expression on his face before he spotted the Impala, which quickly changed to a gruff smile. Sam was the first one out, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey kid. Damn, what're they feedin' you? Miracle grow?" He chuckled then glanced up at Dean. Dean grinned as he slid out and helped Cas to his feet. He was looking much better with a full stomach, and actually had a flush to his cheeks. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk anyways. You know...just in case. Bobby caught the gesture and raised a brow. Dean flushed for an unknown reason and pulled away, letting Castiel use his arm for a crutch instead as they made their way up.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean greeted. The old man clapped him on the shoulder before leveling an intimidating look at Cas, who had left his blanket in the car, so his beautiful wings were fully visible, especially in the bright porch light.

"You weren't kidding, son. Boy looks like he's wastin' away." He held out his hand and Dean watched Cas's gaze flicker to him before he took the man's hand and shook it. "What's your name, kid?"

"Castiel." His voice was subdued, but he managed to look Bobby in the eye, which Dean applauded him for.

"What kind of horse-shit name is that?" He asked, jokingly. "Come on, we better get you boys inside." He led the way in, grabbing his shotgun and setting it inside the door as he passed. The three tired boys filed in. Dean moved some dusty books off the couch and fell into it with a groan. He was still sore and very tired. Castiel sat meekly next to him, his wings folded. Sam sat cross-legged on the floor.

"You guys get some grub already?" When Dean confirmed, he gave a knowing smile and added, "So I guess you're too full for that peach pie Missouri dropped off earlier?" Dean groaned. Missouri made the best damn pies he'd ever had. Bobby laughed and went to get it.

"If you thought the burgers were good," He told Cas, "Wait 'til you try one of Ms. Moseley's famous pies."

"They ain't famous, boy." Bobby said, coming back with plates piles with huge slices of pie for all of them. Dean snorted and took his, handing one to Cas as well.

"They should be." He countered, as he took a big bite. He was unashamed at the moan that left him. This pie could bring about world peace. He would swear his life on it. He heard Cas coughing next to him, and glanced over. He was looking away with a hand to his mouth. Dean must have been imagining the flush creeping up his cheeks. Or maybe he was just enjoying the pie as much as Dean was.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, clapping Cas on the back to help clear his throat.

"I-i, yes. I'm fine, Dean." He said finally. He kept his eyes on his plate as Dean hauled himself to his feet and went for another piece. He grabbed a beer, and cokes for Sammy and Cas and settled back to devour his pie. When everyone was content, Bobby hauled himself to his feet.

"Okay, we need to get you kids to bed. Angel boy looks dead on his feet there, and you two ain't lookin' too hot either." Sammy bounced to his feet. "'kay. I got a room upstairs and the couch."

"But...there's three of us?" Dean asked.

"Figure it out yourselves. I'm not your damn mother, boy. I'm going to bed. The boy that wakes me up sleeps outside, got it?" He lumbered off up the stairs to his room, leaving the three of them to their own devices.

"Damn. Well, two of us gotta share the bed."

"I would prefer not to occupy the couch." Cas said softly, glancing up. He looked nervous at speaking up. "It would be awkward with my...um...wings." He added. Dean glanced at his wings. Yeah, he could see how six feet of feathers sticking out of your back would make a couch a bit awkward.

"Okay…Sammy, you get to bunk with Cas." No way was he making his little brother sleep on the couch after he just got over a fever. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You really think we're both gonna fit? You're smaller than I am, Dean. Besides, he's your angel." Dean decided to ignore the latter comment.

"Just 'cause you're a freaking gigantor." Dean joked. His baby brother was getting to be about his height now, and was all limbs. "I don't want you on the couch, stupid. You were just sick."

"So you want me to sleep with another person? Besides, it's not like the bed is in much better shape." Stupid Sam, with his stupid good points, and his stupid logic.

"Fine, bitch. I'll bunk with the damn angel. Don't blame me when you wake up with a spring digging into your back." Sam shook his head, grinning.

"Whatever jerk. Just go to bed. Cas looks ready to collapse." They retrieved sheets and blankets and shit for the bed and couch then Dean said goodnight and trudged upstairs, with the angel in tow.

He busied himself preparing the bed, trying very hard not to think about having to share the very tiny twin bed with this very attractive angel in the next couple minutes. Once everything was set, the pair stood rather awkwardly. Cas shuffled over to the bed, still clad in the button up white shirt, which was now torn and filthy, and jeans he'd appeared in a couple nights ago.

"Oh yeah. That's all you have, isn't it?" Dean asked, gesturing to his clothes. Cas nodded, looking away. Dean rummaged in his duffel and pulled out an old shirt and sweats. He made sure not to have any attachment to the shirt as he knew it would have to be altered for his wings. He tossed the clothes to the boy, and met blue eyes, wide in surprise. "Dude, the clothes are filthy. You can use those for now, 'kay?" He tossed a knife onto the bed beside him. "For your, um, wings. You know." He muttered as Castiel cocked his head in confusion.

"Thank you, Dean." He said softly. He cut two slits in the shirt with a deft movement, and proceeded to strip his dirty shirt and pull on Dean's. Dean didn't think about turning away until after. He was too entranced staring at the angel, and the way his wings flexed to fit through the slits, and then stretched wide once free. The way the boy's skin was pale, in stark contrast to his ebony wings, and that contrast made his very blue eyes stand out even brighter. He only became aware he should turn away when Cas cleared his throat, his cheeks red.

"I-I need to...um…" He gestured to the sweats, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean felt a wave of heat his skin as he realized Cas must have caught him staring openly. He hastily turned around and busied himself with his own bed preparations until Cas gave him the all clear. He turned and smiled awkwardly as he shuffled to 'his' side of the tiny bed and slipped in. He felt the bed shift as the angel got into Bobby's stupid tiny guest bed as well. Dean's back was to him, but he felt the brush of soft feathers, and even though he was as far as he could to the edge, he felt the heat off the other boy's body as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

He heard Castiel murmur something softly. Maybe goodnight? Dean tried to focus on anything else. Sammy was downstairs sleeping. The pie. His father's reaction to finding them gone. His thoughts kept revolving back to the stupid, pretty, blue eyed angel. Dean groaned internally, hoping sleep took him quickly, or it would be a very long night with Castiel less than a foot away from him


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the lateish update. My old laptop decided it hated Wi-fi and I just got a new one. This chapter will be longer. Enjoy.**

**Mishacasobsessed: Thank you, darling. I'll continue this for a while, I hope. :)**

Castiel wasn't sure what had honestly occurred over the past few days. His head was still spinning with the thoughts and emotions and feelings that had whirl-winded through his mind and left him feeling drained and empty.

Except, somehow, not completely drained. Every time he met the other boy's beautiful, vivid emerald eyes, he felt a jolt of something go through him. He had no idea why this virtual stranger affected him so strongly. He had only just met him a couple nights ago, yet he was willing to trust him completely. To trust when he said he wouldn't hurt him, and even to share a bed with him.

A very small bed at that, Castiel found himself thinking, as he eyed the small bed. When they got to the room, both he and Dean stood rather awkwardly. Cas glanced up and found that Dean was staring at him with a weird intensity that made him flush for an unknown reason. He cleared his throat and Dean jolted back. He mumbled something and tossed Castiel a set of clothes and scissors for his wings before turning around. Cas swore he saw a blush creeping up the other boy's neck as well but he could have just been imagining it. He made quick work disposing of his old clothes, which were covered in filth and sweat. Dean's shirt was soft, obviously well worn, and felt very good against his skin. It was almost a shame he had to desecrate them by slitting the back. He indicated to Dean that he could turn around, which he did almost reluctantly. His gaze flicked to Cas and away as he moved to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you, Dean." He said softly, receiving a mumbled response. Dean crawled into bed, his back turned. Although he was on the very edge, it was going to be a tight fit for the both of them. Cas wasn't sure why he felt very hot at the thought of getting into the bed besides the stupid, pretty, sweet hunter. No. He wasn't a hunter. And that just made it worse.

He carefully maneuvered his way onto the bed, trying his best to keep his wings away, but there wasn't a lot he could do in the confining space. He thought he would be exhausted, and he was, but being this close to Dean was putting him on edge. He wasn't sure why. It didn't help he had to sleep facing the boy because of his wings, so he was facing him, trying not to breathe in the scent of leather and oil that seemed to cling to him even lacking his leather jacket. He clasped his hands, restraining himself from wrapping his arms around the boy's warm, inviting waist.

It was going to be a very long night. Castiel was restless, but he managed to quell the feeling for the most part. He watched Dean until he finally fell asleep. The boy was pretty when he was sleeping. So innocent. And now Castiel didn't even have emerald green eyes to distract him from his racing thoughts. He thought of his brother, and then immediately felt guilt and anger, at himself for possibly being able to be distracted and forget, even for a moment, his brother's plight, as well as John and all the stupid, wicked hunters that kept taking his family away. He hated them. They'd taken his parents, they'd taken his sister, and his brother and all of his family, but he still couldn't help getting entangled with a boy who'd been raised in that life, who knew binding spells by heart and slept with incense near their bed, whose father had captured Gabriel!

Making a noise of frustration, before clamping a hand over his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut. This was NOT helping him get to sleep. This was the opposite of helpful. He took a shaky breath, trying to remember some of the meditation techniques Gabriel had taught him. It took a while, but eventually he tamed his whirl-wind mind enough for him to embrace a deep, and he prayed dreamless, sleep.

_Castiel ran through a darkening forest, laughing as he used his ebony wings to lift him and carry him further. Gabriel would be furious at him for coming in so late, but he'd gotten distracted. He came into sight of his cabin, and took a couple steps, before freezing. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The normally bright home was dark and deserted. A strange, sickly smell lingered in the vicinity. The door was broken in, off its hinges. He hesitantly approached the door, noticing deep tire tracks in the wet mud. Neither he nor Gabriel kept a car near the cabin._

"_G-gabriel?" He called, his voice sounding younger than normal. He hesitated at the foot of the stairs, not wanting to look inside. "Gabe?" He didn't get a response, and he took a stumbling step forward over the threshold, groping for the lightswitch. He flicked it, but nothing happened. Were the lights broken? He stumbled, off balance in the darkness, until he located a candle and lit it with a spark. He held it up and then almost dropped it. The cabin was a wreck. The table was broken, there was glass all over the floor, and strange markings in a deep red substance were smeared across the wood._

_Then the candlelight caught something shimmery. Cas gasped when he saw one of his brother's beautiful golden feathers. Glancing around, he saw several more, bent and twisted, some darkened to a coppery color due to some substance._

"_Gabriel!" He called, starting to panic. The sickly smell was so much stronger in here, it made him nauseous. He spun in a circle, observing feathers and splatters of dark liquid and strange markings among the wreckage. A distant part of his mind finally identified the scent as incense. Not the sweet incense used for spells and meditation. A vile stench that reminded him of death and putrid. Hunter's incense._

"_N-no! Gabriel!" He screamed. He spun quickly when he heard laughter break the terrible silence._

"_Looking for someone?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous, and reminded Cas of chocolate and ginger, seductive and bittersweet. He glanced at the boy, who couldn't have been more than a couple years older than he was. His dirty blonde hair was unkempt, and his forest-emerald green eyes were hard and sharp, in contrast to the smile that twisted his lips into a very cruel imitation of its usual amusement._

"_Dean?" He asked, his voice breaking. "Y-you have to help me! Please! My brother - "_

"_Your brother? Oh right. The gold one. I prefer ebony to gold though." His hard eyes looked him over like a panther examining his helpless prey, focusing on his outstretched wings. "I wouldn't worry about him. He put up a fight, but we won't hurt him."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_Well, after you abandoned him - " He smiled when Castiel flinched, "- We had it easier than normal. He was trying to protect you. Pathetic really." He took a step forward, and another, driving Castiel back into the corner. Dean reached out, ignoring when Cas tried to sidestep, and ran a hand through the dark feathers. Castiel tried to suppress a shiver, and he knew he failed when Dean's manic smile widened. "Your wings really are quite beautiful, you know. As are you." He trailed a hand down his cheek. "I think you'll make a very good pet.''_

"_P-pet?" Cas stuttered as he jerked away from the heat of his hand._

"_Of course, angel. Now come peacefully. I'd hate to ruin those lovely wings, or that pretty face." Dean took his wrist and started to drag him toward the door. Cas jerked away and tried to dodge past him. Dean sighed and took a pair of engraved handcuffs, wrestling him to the ground and locking them around his wrist. Cas felt a sharp drop in his power and energy, and stumbled. He glared at Dean as he clipped a _leash _to the cuffs and proceeded to drag the captive angel to the car._

_Next thing he knew, Dean was dragging him toward a much grander house than he remembered before. He walked to a locked room and stopped, opening the door._

"_See, now, pet? Your brother is fine." Cas's knees buckled as he saw his brother. His wings were bent oddly, and pinned behind him, his hair bloody and matted. His wrists were manacled to the walls and rubbed raw. He lifted his gaze and met Castiel's wide eyes. He saw any remaining life ebb as Gabe took in his brother's predicament._

"_Pet? Is that what you chose, Cassie? To be that _hunter's _lapdog? They told me it would be like this, that it was for nothing, but I didn't believe them. Guess I was wrong."_

"_Gabe! N-no! It's not -"_

"_Do you want some time with your brother, angel?" Dean asked. Gabriel snorted._

"_What brother, hunter? All I see is a damned soul and his whore." Dean's words may have cut, but hearing those words out of his brother's mouth felt like his heart was being forcibly ripped from his chest and torn into tiny pieces before being tossed into a molten pit. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but his throat closed up. His head swam._

"_Very well.'" Dean started to close the door. Castiel watched helplessly as Gabriel's normally bright honey eyes glared at him, lifeless and flat for the first time in Cas's life. And it was his fault._

Castiel woke with a scream. His wings flared wide, preparing to fly, and he bolted upright. He heard muffled swearing somewhere to his right, and a voice asked.

"What the hell, Cas?" Cas screamed again, lashing out. Another string of curses proceeded a very irritated Dean to yank Castiel's shoulder down, straddling the panicking angel and pinning his wrists above his head to keep him from hitting again. Cas bucking and thrashed, desperate to escape.

"Cas? Fuck, Cas. Calm down. You're safe. It's alright. It was a dream. You're awake now." Dean said, his voice soft, and unlike his dream, full of sweet honey, not a trace of malice. He continued cooing to the frantic angel until Castiel calmed somewhat. Once his movement subsided, Dean finally spoke again.

"You okay, man?" With a start, Cas realized how close they'd gotten. Dean was planted with his legs on either side of the smaller boy's hips, and he was leaning forward to pin Cas's arms above his head, making him very close. He was also very warm, which felt nice compared to the cold sweat brought on by his nightmare. The smell of leather and oil was much stronger and his head was struggling to form coherent thoughts.

"I...yes. I-I'm fine…." Dean snorted, but released his hands, not seeming to realize he was still straddling the angel.

"Yeah...sure. That's why you woke up screaming and trying to hit me." Dean raised an eyebrow, his emerald eyes full of concern. "You want to talk about it?" Cas shook his head.

"Um, Dean?" Castiel was almost reluctant to say anything, but he really needed to.

"Yeah?"

"You can get off me now."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! School started and I've had trouble keeping up with this story. I'll try my best.**

**Xion5: Thank you, my darling. I"ll do my best to update.**

**I know I left this on a cliff-hanger. I'll try not to leave you in suspense too long. Enjoy.**

Dean flushed deeply as he awkwardly crawled off. He hadn't even realized the position he'd maneuvered them into. He'd been woken up by a harsh cry and being battered by large, dark wings. Whatever had woken him up obviously terrified him. It had taken several minutes for him to calm down enough to speak. Dean had straddled the boy, pinning his hands above his head to keep him from thrashing and hurting either of them. It didn't help that Dean tended to sleep shirtless, which resulted only a thin layer of cloth between them. Dean shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"You okay?" He asked softly. He sat cross-legged facing the still wide-eyed angel. Castiel nodded mutely and Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Uh huh." He continued to stare at him as he studiously avoided meeting his gaze. "You wanna talk about it?" Cas paled and shook his head. Damn, that must have been one helluva nightmare. Dean leaned forward and took hold of his wrist. Slight tremors still radiated through his body.

"Hey. It's alright." He said softly. He tugged him into a sitting position until Dean was able to slip behind him. He rubbed soothing circles into the blue eyed angel's back. Without thinking, he sang _Hey Jude_ under his breath. He smiled when Castiel's shoulders relaxed and the tremors stilled. The angel leaned into his touch as he continued to sing. Dean moved on to stroke the soft feathers that still took his breath away with every touch. Eventually, Castiel fell back onto Dean's chest, his wings framing his body. Dean didn't particularly mind, even when the boy's beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed. He looked even younger like this, his mouth twisted up in a small smile. It reminded him of all the times Sammy and he had ended up in the same bed after a nightmare, and resulted in much the same position. Dean let his head fall back until it hit the headboard. Castiel's wings acted like a blanket, they were very soft and very warm and their touch lulled him back to sleep.

A couple hours later, he was woken up by a pounding on the door. Dean bolted upright, only to become entangled with Castiel, who had wrapped his arms around Dean's waist some time during the night. The angel woke up when Dean accidentally dumped him on the floor trying to extricate himself. The angel blinked, disoriented as Dean pulled the door open. Bobby was standing there, gruff as ever, with an annoyed look on his face. Well, more annoyed than usual.

"Yer daddy's on the line demanded why in the hell you ain't home. You wanna talk to 'im or leave it to me?" Dean blanched, glancing back as Castiel tried to untangle the sheets, trying to think of something, anything, he could say to explain his sudden disappearance.

"H-hunting!" He blurted. He felt more than saw Castiel's eyes snap up to him. "Y-you always said you wanted me 'n Sammy to learn to hunt." Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean, as if calculating whether to smack him upside the head. Finally he turned away, muttering under his breath.

"Damn idjits." Was all Dean caught before the phone was lifted back and he began speaking to his father again. Dean breathed a sigh before shutting the door, leaning against it. He was exhausted, but that was the call he'd been dreading and now his nerves were too strung to try and go back to sleep. He glanced over at the angel he'd abandoned. He looked much better now, albeit he was staring at the floor like it had just killed his new puppy.

"Mornin'," He said, smiling slightly as he made his way over to him. "You okay?" Cas nodded and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Cas shrugged, still not looking at him. Dean sighed in exasperation and tilted the smaller boy's chin up so he could look at him. He was shorter than Dean by a good couple inches, which suited him just fine.

"Cas...what's wrong?"

"You're learning to hunt?" He asked, his voice small.

"I...what?" That was not what he'd expected. It took a second then Dean burst out laughing. "N-no, buddy. I meant, like, deer and shit."

"I see." Castiel gave a curt nod and turned away.

"Hey, dude." Dean caught his shoulder. "I'm sorry I laughed." Blue eyes flicked up to meet his, his head cocked. "Don't you trust me?" A small nod. "I would _never_ do something like that, 'kay?" A small smile played across his mouth.

"Okay, Dean." Dean smiled.

"Good. So…" He began, wanting to ask him about his dream but not wanting to pry.

"Yes?" Dean faltered. Being this close to the angel was immensely distracting, for one. He was close enough he could feel the heat coming through the thin shirt and his icy blue eyes were clear and wide and very, very blue. His beautiful, black wings were hanging, relaxed, brushing forward every once in a while. His untidy black hair was mussed even further. _Sex hair_, Dean thought briefly, than shook himself. _Nope. Not going to find this completely random angel I met three days ago that attractive. Not happening. Nope._ Dean was startled at the realization that they had moved so there was only a couple inches between them, so close his wings were brushing up against him. Which was not helping. He was even more shocked by the desire that was stupidly urging him to close that distance and press his mouth to the younger boy's. Dean flushed and stepped away hastily, glancing around.

"I-I...n-nothing." Castiel furrowed his brows, in a way that was definitely _not_ cute, and cocked his head again, staring at Dean. Dean really wished he would stop doing that. It was very hard to order his thoughts, and dispel the stupid blush he was sure was clinging to his cheeks and neck, with intent, startling blue eyes watching him. He restarted, trying to hide how flustered he'd become. "W-we should probably go down and see what's goin' on. I'm sure Sam's awake by now. Hell, the nerd was probably awake hours ago reading or something." He took another step toward his bag, using the excuse to turn his back on the piercing blue eyes he swore he could _feel_ following him to the corner of the room. He pulled on the first shirt he found and glanced back. Cas hadn't moved and was still staring at him curiously.

"You coming, man?" Castiel seemed to snap out of it and smiled hesitantly as he followed Dean down to the living room. Although living room wasn't quite right. It was almost a library with how many books Bobby had shoved in there. Books of every kind, mostly research books, on mythology of every kind, demons, angels, other monsters, written in every language, English, Latin, Greek, and he thought he'd seen Japanese somewhere as well. So it was really more of a library. With couches.

As he expected, Sammy was sitting up, his nose buried in what Dean recognized as a book about angels. It gave all known data on them, and was as unbiased as you were likely to find in a city built on hunting them. Dean snorted.

"Nerd." Sammy looked up and got this stupid smile on his face that was begging to be smacked off. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his brainiac brother. At least not before his morning cup of coffee.

He basically dragged Cas to the kitchen with him, thankfully to the old man for putting the coffee on already. He poured himself a huge cup and breathed in the bitter, heady aroma. He offered some to Castiel, but he declined, looking disdainfully at the dark liquid as though it was poison.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Dean sipped his cup, not minding the heat, and sighed. If he ignored the fact that he would soon have to deal with the consequences of his rash actions to both Bobby and his father, and forgot that Castiel's life was still on the line if he fucked up (he tried not to think: _again_), then he could almost delude himself into thinking that it was a pretty good start to the day. He woke up next to a very pretty boy, was up at Uncle Bobby's, which was always more enjoyable, and was having a delicious cup of coffee. It was a pretty good start if you ignored all the shitty parts of it.

He only got a couple minutes respite though, before he heard the clumping footsteps on the rickety stairs that indicated Bobby was coming down, which in the current situation, meant Dean was probably going to get yelled at for being an idjit again as well as have to face reality on what to do with the angel, who was standing awkwardly in the center of the kitchen, looking very adorable nervous.

"Cas, you can relax now, y'know. No one here's gonna hurt you." Castiel smiled hesitantly and just started to relax against the counter when the sound of a gun being cocked sounded from the entrance of the kitchen. Cas and Dean both whirled to find Bobby standing in the doorway with a loaded shotgun in his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**221bdeductions: We'll get there soon, my dear, I promise. **

**whovianfangirl: You'll just have to find out now, won't you? ;) **

**Xion5: You are the first one to give me the response I was anticipating xD Don't worry my darling, all will be well. I try to update quickly, it just never seems to work. :/**

**angelia777: No, but that's a lovely idea. Maybe you've given me some inspiration, my dear.**

**I'm so so so soooooooo sorry everyone. I try to update, but school and life interfere as well as stupid writer's block and…and…I'm sorry :c Stick with me, 'kay? Thanks, darlings. You're all awesome.**

Castiel reacted instinctively when he heard the gun. He darted back, so that the small table had been crammed inside the smaller kitchen was between himself and the lethal looking sawed-off shotgun. His wings flared, shielding him, and he felt a surge of the terrifying magic he'd used before on Dean. He heard Dean let out a string of curses as the boy stepped in front of Cas, drawing a wicked knife – from where, he had no idea.

This all happened in the span of a couple seconds, meanwhile, Bobby stood, looking confused to have walked in to the boys in a fighting position. He lowered the gun, not seeming aware of his movements.

"What the hell's this about, ya idjits?" He said, raising his brow at Dean. Dean made a noise of mock laughter and replied coldly.

"Bobby. Gun…" He said, looking pointedly from the weapon back to Castiel, who hadn't relaxed from his position. The old man looked down at his gun. Castiel thought his face registered surprise.

"Balls!" He said, throwing the gun aside, causing Cas to flinch away. Unfortunately, that movement didn't go unnoticed by either man. "No need to worry, boy." He took a step into the kitchen, and Castiel mirrored him, stepping back, recoiling when his back touched the cold, hard counters. Bobby stopped, holding up his hands, but looking mildly annoyed, Cas thought. "I ain't gonna go to all this trouble for my boys just to shoot ya myself." Cas was still hesitant. He wanted to trust this man, as Dean obviously did, but it was difficult. Dean walked over, putting his knife back to wherever he'd hidden it before, and took his wrists, and tugging him out into the center of the room. Castiel tried not to notice the warmth coming off the rough, calloused hands, or the strength hidden there, or the smell of leather and oil that always seemed to cling to the boy and that made the helpless angel lean closer and envelope himself in it.

"Come on, Cas. It's alright. Bobby's just goin' senile in his old age." Cas couldn't help but smile as he heard Bobby snort indignantly.

"Watch your mouth, boy, 'fore I forget I'm s'posed to care 'bout ya." Dean just grinned at the old man. He hadn't released Castiel's wrists, and it was causing them to stand closer than was probably appropriate. His wings shuffled anxiously, and the movement seemed to jolt Dean to his senses. Cas tried not to follow as Dean stepped back. He kept hold of one wrist, and grabbed his coffee with his free hand.

"What's on the agenda for today, old man?" Dean smirked at Bobby's grumbling as Castiel let himself be dragged back into the living room to join Sam. He was amused to find the young boy's nose was still in a book.

"Well, I figured since you already told your daddy you were, might as well go hunting. It'll be nice to have some game on the table, 'pposed to that crap you boys been eatin' lately." Dean grinned and Castiel got excited. He'd always liked to hunt with Gabriel – cue ignoring the jolt of guilt he felt at the name. And it'd been too long since he'd been in the woods.

"Can I come?" He asked, suddenly. Bobby gave a grunt of surprise.

"You want to come? Hunting?" Dean asked, his voice incredulous. Castiel stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Yes. I like hunting." Bobby snorted and eyed him.

"You got a way to cover up those bird wings of yours?" Castiel started. He'd forgotten that was something he'd need to do. _Stupid suicidal angel, forgetting you're with hunters._ Sighing, he closed his eyes, focusing on the magic he needed. He figured it would probably be better to just completely withdraw his wings than just shield them. It felt like cold water was being dumped down his back. He opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him, his beautiful forest eyes wide. He caught Cas's eyes and looked away. Cas could swear he was a blush creeping up the young boy's cheeks. Maybe he was imagining it. Probably was.

"Huh." Was all the response he got from the old man. He glanced over his shoulders, grimacing at the empty air. Even now, it was unsettling to him to not be able to see or feel the large ebony wings he was so used to. "Well, now that that's settled…" Bobby muttered. "You know how to shoot, boy?"

"A bow, yes." Bobby raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. Castiel could use a bow almost as soon as he could use his wings.

"Well, I reckon I got a bow or somethin' down there somewhere. 'Less you want ta learn to shoot a gun?" He asked, looking like he knew the answer.

"I would prefer not." He disliked guns. Apart from the obvious misfortune they brought, they smelled like metal and gun power, a smell that stung his nose and left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Bobby shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Dean." He added, turning to the boy. "He's your responsibility." Dean started to protest but Bobby put his hand up. "No whinin' boy. Your angel, your problem. Now go find the damn angel a bow already. Light ain't gonna wait for us."

"Fine." Dean sighed. Cas smiled when Dean looked back at him and was rewarded with a grudging smile as Dean trooped past him. "You comin' Sammy?" He asked, motioning for Cas to follow. Sam looked up and shrugged, and kept reading.

Dean led them through a door and down into what would probably have been a spacious basement, if it wasn't for the piles and piles of boxes stacked in corners and more bookshelves and tables filled with assorted stuff cluttered around. There was also a strange thick iron door in the far side of the room. When Cas pointed it out, Dean started to laugh.

"That's the panic room." Cas raised his eyebrows. "He had a weekend off. Ain't nothing that can get in there if we don't want it." Dean led them through the maze of boxes to wall on which were a large range of weapons, mostly guns, with some other, more unique weapons scattered about. Castiel saw what they were looking for before Dean did. He reached up on his toes and hooked the bow down to examine it. It was an old bow, but still strong.

"Is this handmade?" He asked, surprised, noticing the marks on the wood. Dean snorted.

"No clue. Wouldn't surprise me."

"It's awfully pretty." It was true. It was carved from a dark cedar wood and was decorated with patterns and runes. Dean shrugged and dug around in a box next to the table for the quiver of arrows. They were made of the same dark wood and fletched with brown and white bird feathers.

"Good enough to hunt with?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded, curling his fingers around the bow securely. "Good." Dean coughed awkwardly. Castiel turned and noticed he kept glancing over Cas's shoulders, where his wings should be. "S-so…why didn't you do that –" he gestured vaguely at the empty space. "-when you I first saw you?"

"I was exhausted, and starving, and completely terrified. I'd…I'd been running all night, I had a broken, sorry, sprained ankle, and…honestly, I thought I was dead anyways," He gave Dean a pointed look that caused him to look away, "So there was no point in wasting the energy on my wings"

Neither of them spoke much on their way up. Castiel almost started to regret his admission as he glanced over to see Dean keeping his eyes carefully on the floor, walking as far from Cas as he could in the narrow hallways. He wished he knew a way to cheer him up, but he had no idea. He just hoped going out today would lift his mood a little.

Back in the cluttered living room, they found Bobby behind his old desk, polishing several guns. He glanced up to see Cas had indeed found a weapon and hauled himself to his feet.

"Took you boys long enough. Go git yourselves dressed to a hunt, and we can go." Dean smiled briefly and grabbed Cas's wrists, dragging him behind as he darted up the stairs to their room. Wasting no time, Dean slammed the door, and stripped his sweats and shirt quickly, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Castiel's mind went blank in surprise and heat flashed through him. He tried very hard not to stare, unconsciously tracing the lines of his body with his eyes, focusing on the swirling black tattoo on his upper chest. He recognized it as a protection sigil, but couldn't focus enough to place it further, just that it looked _very_ good contrasting against his tan skin. Dean turned and grabbed some clothes from his bag, throwing them to Cas. They hit him in the face, breaking his trance, and he glanced up, his face probably getting very red. He met very green eyes and Dean smirked.

"Unless you want those things to fall off those pretty little hips of yours, I suggest you change. Not gonna be perfect, but small on me should fit you. It'll be better than my sweats at any rate." Castiel nodded, his face still hot and turned to change. He kept the shirt, as he didn't want to ruin another one of Dean's for his wings, and quickly changed out of the sweatpants, that were indeed loose on him, and pulled on jeans that were obviously well worn, as they were soft and clung to his skin. He finished and turned around, finding Dean dressed in dark jeans and a Metallica shirt. He grinned and grabbed Cas's hand again. Castiel let himself be dragged down the stairs, where they found Bobby and Sam waiting for them there.

When he saw them, Bobby tossed a couple of guns to the boys, a shotgun to Sam and an antique looking pistol to Dean, both of whom caught them easily. Castiel tried not to flinch as the smell of metal and gunpowder filled his nose. As Bobby made for the door, calling the boys along, Castiel tried to hang back. He was still incredibly uneasy about being surrounded by the weapons. Unfortunately, Dean noticed his reticence and tugged on his wrist gently.

"Hey, come on. It's alright." He glanced at the gun in his hand, and tucked it in his waistband. "You're safe now." His distracting green eyes were wide and sincere. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." A shiver went through him, and Cas felt himself relax. He offered a hesitant smile and let Dean lead him to the car.

**Seeing as how you are all so patient and awesome, I'm going to give you another chapter tomorrow. I already have it mostly written, so no worries.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. I have absolutely negative none hunting experience, so if I get something wrong with that part of it, I apologize. I'm going off of random whispers I've heard about it and guesses.**

**Another disclaimer. I'm sorry if this chapter is rough. There were a couple things I really wanted to do with this chapter and I couldn't quite fit them together the way I wanted. :/ There's a chance I'll go back and change it later, but oh well. Here you go.**

**Whovianfangirl: See? Another chapter, as promised. And Cas deserves some happiness eventually, right? :)**

Dean was excited for the trip, of course. He loved hunting. It was something his father had done with them before his mother's death. Bobby had taken them after that, but not for a while, so it had been a while since Dean had been in the forest. But he couldn't help but noticed how uncomfortable Cas had become. Ever since they'd left in Bobby's beaten-up old truck, he'd been clutching his bow tightly to his chest, his knuckles white, and doing his best to curl in on himself, almost trying to make himself disappear. He thought it might have something to do with the guns, and glanced guiltily down at the beautiful antique Colt in his hands.

It was his favorite gun. It had been passed down through the generations. It had actually originally been designed as an angel weapon, inscriptions on both the barrel and the bullets were spells or something, and the original powder and bullets had been laced with incense. He'd been given it when he was 15, and his father had tried to get him into hunting the angels with him. Dean had gone, but he hadn't enjoyed it, and now he was entirely too grateful that he had disposed of both the bullets and the powder a while ago. He figured Cas would be nervous enough without the smell of incense around him along with the weapons. Dean got a quick vision of Castiel's beautiful black wings hanging limp and bloody by his side, riddled with holes as the boy himself cowering, his pale skin streaked with red. Dean bit his tongue to keep from gasping and shook the image out of his head.

"Are you alright, Dean?" It was the first thing Castiel had said since getting in the car. He met the startlingly blue eyes and nodded, trying to find his voice.

"Yeah," He finally managed, happy his voice didn't shake, "I'm fine, Cas." He smiled, and couldn't help himself. "You on the other hand…if you get any smaller, we're not gonna be able to find you." Cas frowned and forcibly sat up, his grip on the wood handle of the bow not slacking at all.

"My – "

"Don't, Cas. You don't need to apologize. But I thought you loved the forest? It's your home, isn't it?" A flash of longing twisted his face.

"I – yes. You are correct." He relaxed slightly, only slightly. Dean frowned. He could almost see the shadowy wings shifting nervously, wrapping tightly around him like a security blanket. It was so weird seeing him without them. He looked deceptively human, an unnaturally attractive human, but that was probably just Dean. He looked _small_ too, much younger than he normally did. A strangely possessive urge tugged at him. He _had_ to protect the pretty angel boy. He supposed that made sense. Cas was only a few years older than Sammy, but he still looked like a child to Dean.

He sighed, giving up on pulling the reclusive boy out of his shell for now. He pounded on the back of the seat to get Bobby's attention.

"How long 'til we get there, old man?" He received a dirty look for his troubles and smirked. Sam laughed, seconding his motion.

"Keep yer damn pants on, boy. 'Sides, we _are_ there, idjits." He stopped on the dirt path that twisted into the forest, and both Sam and Dean hopped out almost immediately. Dean held his hand up to help Cas down, forgetting how light he was as he pulled him out of the truck, and almost toppled them both. He grinned at the boy as he straightened, and started towards the green canopied trail, making sure he was following.

A few steps in, Castiel tilted his head back, letting the emerald-tinted light hit his features, and Dean watched a shudder go through his frame and a lot of the tension rolled off him. A small smile tilted his lips, and _No, Dean. You cannot fucking kiss the stupid, attractive angel, Goddamn it._

"Hey, Cas, you comin'?" Dean asked, jokingly. He looked happier than Dean had seen him. He opened his bright, blue eyes and caught up with them. Bobby was talking about the hunt and stuff when Castiel stopped again. Dean sighed, getting a little annoyed with the angel. He stopped when Cas tilted his head, and in a fluid motion raised the bow, nocked an arrow, and shot into the trees to their left. They heard a muffled cry and thump as a bird hit the ground. Dean stopped and stared at the boy, as did the other two. He didn't seem to notice for a few seconds. When he did, he looked at Dean, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Bobby snorted in disbelief.

"How did you _do_ that?" Sam asked, excitedly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"How'd you shoot that thing? None of us could even hear it, and Dean's one of the best hunters I know." Bobby said, sounding gruff as ever.

"I-I can – could – hear it. I thought that was why we were here? To hunt?" Dean laughed, then quickly stopped when he saw the look of hurt on Cas's face. He sent Sam to go retrieve the bird and walked over to where Cas was still standing.

"Yeah, it is. But it's more for the sport than the actual kills." His head tilted like it did when he's confused.

"O…kay?" He said hesitantly. Dean grinned and shook his head.

"Nevermind. Let's just shoot things we can see for now, kay?" Cas nodded, still confused and Sammy came back. It was a nice fat bird and was impaled cleanly through its chest.

They continued walking, Sam chatting excitedly, and Dean only paying partial attention to his little brother. They brought down another two birds, and started tracking a deer. They'd been walking for almost half an hour when Castiel spoke up again.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean glanced back at the angel boy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think," He shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think I would be able to, um, spread my wings?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that's –"

"Please? I haven't flown since I ran from – since the night I met you." Cas's eyes were wide and pleading. If Dean hadn't known better, he'd swear the damn angel was doing it on purpose, because no way Castiel knew how to guilt trip him that way. He sighed, glowering briefly at Cas before calling.

"Hey, old man. Me n' Cas gonna head out for a bit. Don't shoot anything remotely bird-like for a time, 'kay?" Bobby glared back.

"Damn it, boy. You better not do anything stupid."

"Hey, my angel, my call, remember?" Dean smirked and Bobby grumbled, waving a dismissive hand at them. Dean rolled his eyes and took Cas's wrist, walking down a side path.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled hesitantly and stepped back. Dean was only a little annoyed at missing his hunt. He watched, curious, as Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head back. There was a ripple behind him and a pair of large black wings spread out behind him. Dean thought it looked right. He liked the way Castiel looked when he was framed by them.

Then Dean had to withhold a gasp as Castiel spread his wings as wide as they'd go. He released a pent up breath and any remaining tension left. Offering a shy smile, Castiel beat his wings several times, and he was close enough that Dean felt the cool breeze from them. Then without warning, he lifted himself in the air, looking completely natural. Dean stared, open-mouthed. Cas looked _happy_, and relaxed, completely, for the first time since Dean had dragged him inside their little beaten-up house. He watched Castiel lift himself up high into the canopy. He perched on one of the highest branches, then folded his wings and dived, pulling up and hovering himself up on his toes in front of Dean, a little too close. His face was spread in a wide grin and he actually _laughed_. The sound was surprisingly musical considering the deep bass of his voice.

He had the absolute ridiculous urge to close the distance between the two of them and kiss the stupidly beautiful angel, made all the more attractive by the fact he was practically _glowing_, literally and figuratively, with happiness, his blue eyes unnaturally bright and his pale skin lacking its usual hollow shade. He wanted to tangle his fingers in the messy black hair and feel the soft feathers that were almost close enough to touch and…He realized he had been staring for several long moments.

"Y-you good, Cas?" He asked, cursing himself that his voice shook.

"Of course, Dean." He landed finally, rolling back onto his heels, and stepped back, allowing Dean to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Cas smiled again, and Dean reminded himself oxygen was a thing he actually needed. Then he tilted his head, looking ridiculously like a bird with his wings hanging poised behind him, and got a wicked smile on his face.

"What are you thinking, Cas?" Dean asked, half concerned by that look he knew he got whenever he did something reckless, half still fighting not to press the damn angel against a fucking tree and kiss him senseless. He'd never seen Castiel this way, this confident and relaxed, but he really liked it.

"I'm thinking…" His voice was low, but filled with excitement. He narrowed his eyes at Dean and folded his wings slightly. "Race me." He grinned, and gave Dean a whole second to decide before shifting and darting past him into the woods, his wings brushing his arms. Dean had all the time to process '_Damn, he's fast'_ before breaking into a grin and taking off after him.


End file.
